<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Medicine by thesammtimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428843">Bad Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes'>thesammtimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VAV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Good times all around, One Night Stand, One Shot, Smut, really just an excuse to imagine something with st van and also hes a doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:32:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot guy + one night stand + cat bite = ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van/Original Character(s), Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing that had gotten you through the week was knowing that you were going drinking with your friends on Saturday. Life was spewing its normal chaotic energy your way, leaving you feeling frazzled and tired. You wanted nothing more than to lose yourself in a few cocktails and loud music. </p><p>You didn’t bother trying a new place or even bar hopping. You met two of your best friends at your favorite bar with plans to stay. The bar was dark, the music was loud, and the dance floor was always crowded. It was the perfect environment to lose yourself in.</p><p>You were grateful that your two friends were ready to rage as hard as you. It was a quick transition from stressed to tipsy, and drunk dancing was quick to follow. </p><p>It was while you were pretty drunk and beginning to build up a sweat that you saw him. A tall, gorgeous man that was standing at the bar with a drink in hand. The two of you locked eyes briefly, before you turned back to your friends to subtly point him out. </p><p>When you looked again, he was watching you. Had you been sober, you would have taken the shy route. But you weren’t sober, and your drunken state made you brazen. You beckoned the man over with a flirty smile. He smirked, shaking his head slightly before emptying his glass and walking towards you. </p><p>He was even more attractive up close. His fitted black T-shirt was showing the definition of his muscles; it was obvious that he was fit. His dark jeans fit his long legs like a glove. Under the left arm of his shirt was a full sleeve of tattoos down to his wrist. The man was another level of good looking.</p><p>“Hi.” He spoke over the music. </p><p>You smiled up at him, your hips still swaying to the rhythm. “Hi,” you answered.</p><p>“I’m Geumhyuk.” He began to move with you, his smile more of a smolder that was making you warm all over.</p><p>You gave him your name, and then you grabbed his hand and began dancing with him. He fell into sync with you. It lasted a few songs, his hips and yours growing closer and closer. Eventually it was the both of you grinding against one another. </p><p>You let him pull you closer and press his lips to yours. He tasted like whisky and you swooned. You lost yourself in him, getting more and more turned on as the heat of the room and the rush of the alcohol flowed through your body. </p><p>Slowly he pulled away from you and pressed his lips near your ear. “Wanna get out of here?”</p><p>You nodded firmly, letting him take your hand and pull you towards the exit. </p><p>The cool evening air felt amazing against your heated skin. “My place or yours?”</p><p>You gave him your address, but his was closer and you both agreed that it was better to go there. He hailed a cab, spouting off his address to the driver as he slid in next to you. He moved closer to you and you needed no other prompting, lifting your chin to meet his in another fiery kiss.</p><p>Once again you were completely lost in him. You couldn’t get over how warm and inviting his mouth was. He knew exactly what to do and you moaned against his lips, forgetting where you were. </p><p>Luckily, the cab stopped in front of an apartment building soon after. Geumhyuk quickly paid the driver before pulling you out of the car and inside of the building. He kissed you in the elevator and down the hallway towards his home. He broke apart from you long enough to unlock the front door and get you inside. </p><p>Your back hit the door, shoes were kicked off in a flurry and you felt his hands begin to roam over your body. You felt him take your butt into his grasp, lifting you into the air with ease. You wrapped your legs around his waist and let him carry you into the apartment. You moved your lips to his neck, biting and sucking at the sweet skin. </p><p>Geumhyuk made a low noise that sent tingles running through your entire body. Your back suddenly hit something soft and you realized you were on a bed.</p><p>You felt a pair of lips on your neck and Geumhyuk’s fingers slide up the hem of your dress. It had ridden up in the process of getting carried, and so his warm fingers were quickly caressing the underside of your ass.</p><p>You made quick work of getting your hands underneath his clothes too. You grazed over the taut muscles of his stomach and chest. You ran your nails down them, eliciting another deep groan out of the man. You found the button of his jeans and undid it quickly.</p><p>Geumhyuk sat up, he pulled his own t-shirt off before reaching down and pulling up your dress. You sat up and let him take it off completely. You didn’t miss the way his eyes ran over your body hungrily. He licked his lips and his fingers danced delicately up and down your bare legs.</p><p>You imagined your face matched his. He was even more fit than you realized. His stomach dipped into a tantalizing ‘v’ shape, disappearing beneath the land of his underwear. You reached up, tugging at his jeans.</p><p>His lips tilted at your antics and he climbed off of the bed and yanked off his pants before towering back overtop of you.</p><p>You wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. He pushed his tongue past your lips, licking at the inside of your mouth gracefully. You felt one of his hands at your hip, his fingers slid up your side before slowly reaching behind your back. You arched your back, giving him access to unfasten your bra. Once the fabric came loose you shrugged it off, barely having time to toss it aside before his mouth was on your chest.</p><p>He took one of your nipples into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before sucking on it gently. You whimpered, the sensation flaming the heat filling your body. You couldn’t help but watch him as his mouth moved erotically over your body. His tongue trailing between your breasts before moving down to your belly. His gaze flicked up to meet yours as he finally reached your panties. He smiled knowingly as you automatically lifted your hips for him to pull them off.</p><p>He wasted no time getting back between your legs, his kisses were always teasing. His warm breath sent a wave of goosebumps to spread across your body. You spread your legs further apart, granting him full access to your body. He let out a low groan at your eagerness.</p><p>You felt the wet warmth of his tongue at your core. You moaned at the contact, your head falling back against the pillows. You felt his tongue tease at your clit in a way that soon had you squirming. His hands slid up to your waist, holding you still while his mouth worked against your core. You began to moan wantonly, your fingers dug into the sheets beneath you.</p><p>It was then that Geumhyuk pulled away from you. You couldn’t help but whine at the loss of sensation between your legs. He chuckled as he sat up enough to yank down his underwear. He reached to the side table and pulled out a condom.</p><p>You reached down to return his earlier teasing, but he smacked your hand away. “Don’t you dare, I’m way too turned on right now.” He tore open the condom wrapper and it was then you really saw his hard cock sitting heavily between his legs. </p><p>You watched as he dragged the condom down his length. You practically drooled at the sight. You couldn’t wait to have him inside of you. You shoved him back onto his bed and climbed over his waist. You positioned him right over your entrance before sinking down slowly. </p><p>Geumhyuk watched you, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. You let out a pleasured sigh as he filled you completely. You sat fully, letting yourself adjust to having him inside of you before placing your hands on his firm chest and rising your hips up and down slowly. From his previous ministrations, you were already soaking wet. His rigid cock reached every part of you perfectly. </p><p>Geumhyuk reached up and grabbed your hips. He pulled you down with each thrust, groaning as he got deeper and deeper. “Fuck,” He shispered as he dug his fingers into your skin. “You feel so good.”</p><p>You whimpered at his words, falling forward and crashing your lips against his. The kiss was sloppy, but the feeling of his chest pressed against yours and the closeness of your bodies only drove you closer to your end. Geumhyuk moved his mouth to your neck and began to leave little love bites.</p><p>You moaned out his name, “I’m so close,” you whimpered.</p><p>He echoed your moans and you knew he was close too. You worked your hips against his, driving you closer and closer to climax. Your legs began to shake and you felt your body get warm all over. </p><p>It was that moment that Geumhyuk bit down on the lower junction of your neck. The feeling sent you right over the edge, your body froze as you clamped down on him. You could hear him moaning somewhere past the ringing of your ears. You collapsed on top of him. </p><p>After a few moments, he slowly rolled the two of you over, pulling you into his chest. You let the full relaxation of your body take over, vaguely registering Geumhyuk cleaning up and pulling the blankets over top of you both. <br/>______</p><p>“So you mean to tell me that you had mind blowing sex with tht hot guy from the bar and then you left before he woke up?” Your friend looked at you as if you were crazy.</p><p>And maybe you were crazy. You’d had arguably the best sex of your life, and you ran out the next morning without so much of a goodbye. When you woke up face to face with him, limbs tangled together, you completely panicked. You quietly snuck out of his house and grabbed a cab home.</p><p>Recalling the events now to your friend while you were both at work, you did feel a little silly for panicking like you did. You could have at least left him your phone number.</p><p>“Oh well.” You told her with a shrug. “It’s too late now.” The bell on the front door chimed, signalling the arrival of another patient and you headed out to help them.<br/>_____</p><p>You loved your job. Working as a vet tech fulfilled your passion for animals. It was a great job, and working with pets was extraordinary. </p><p>Unfortunately, it left you a bit beaten and bruised far more than you’d expected which was how you found yourself currently sitting in your local urgent care cradling your arm donned with a lovely cat bite.</p><p>Luckily for you, the bite wasn’t very deep. However, cat saliva contains bacteria that could easily lead to infection. SInce it had broken skin, your job required you to get it checked out. </p><p>You were quickly called back as a nurse got to work taking your information and vitals. As she was noting everything there was a knock on the door. You looked up and almost choked on your own spit at the sight of the doctor walking into the room. </p><p>“Oh, Doctor Lee, are you ready?” Your nurse greeted Geumhyuk who looked equally as shocked as you.</p><p>He cleared his throat, beelining for the chart the nurse had on the table.</p><p>“I just have to check her blood pressure and then she’s all yours.” The nurse told him.</p><p>Your face felt too hot and you were sure that your blood pressure was in the process of getting way too high. As she took your blood pressure, she gave you a teasing grin, “Looks like the cat wasn’t the only one who bit you lately.”</p><p>You looked up at her confused before she motioned to her neck.</p><p>You froze, completely forgetting about the hickey left behind by the doctor standing behind her. Geumhyuk's face was beet red as he glanced up at your neck. You couldn’t believe this was actually happening to you. </p><p>Luckily for you, your blood pressure was still normal and the nurse quickly wrote it down and headed out of the room.</p><p>There was an awkward moment of silence before Geumhyuk went into doctor mode.</p><p>“A cat bite, hm?” He asked as he scanned the notes left by the nurse.</p><p>You nodded and motioned to your arm. You had briefly treated it before you left your clinic. </p><p>Geumhyuk walked over, taking your arm gently and beginning to unwrap your arm. You took a deep swallow, trying desperately to keep your heartbeat steady.</p><p>“When did it happen?” He asked you.</p><p>“About an hour ago.”</p><p>He made a noise before walking back to the table to get some supplies before returning to your side. “I’ll give you a prescription for some antibiotics to be safe. Keep the area clean, use antibiotic ointment when you change your bandages, okay?”</p><p>You nodded again, watching as he re-bandaged your arm with careful hands. </p><p>There was another moment of silence, “Couldn’t help but notice you left a phone number on your information sheet.” He spoke quietly.</p><p>You grimaced, “Um, yeah. Sorry…”</p><p>He smiled, “You don’t have to be sorry. If you didn’t want me to have your number that’s fine. I just couldn’t help but tease you some.” He finished wrapping your arm and poked at your cheek. “And judging by the look on your face it worked.”</p><p>You pouted, but you were grateful he was being a good sport about it all. You couldn’t help but realize that fate had given you another chance, you didn’t want to mess it up. Without the alcohol in your system, you were much more awkward and shy. You had to really build yourself up to get your next sentence out. “You can have my number.”</p><p>He looked up from writing his prescription for you, his face clearly surprised.</p><p>“I mean...if you want it…” You began to fumble over your words. “I just...I panicked when I left your house. I’m really awkward and so I understand if you don’t want to call me, but I had a really good time with you last night.”</p><p>He smiled sweetly at you, he tore off the top prescription paper before writing something else on another. He tore that page, handing them both to you. “I had a good time too.” He told you. “Make sure to keep that clean.” He told you, pointing towards your arm. “I’ll see you around.”</p><p>He left the room, leaving you with a feeling of whiplash. You looked down at the prescriptions he gave you to find that one of them wasn’t a prescription at all. He’d written down his phone number with a little heart next to it. You smiled and stuck the notes in your purse, already planning on what you would text him later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>